Ruffled Feathers
by WingsofRequiem
Summary: Quinn's taking a break from her work in a Noxian tavern, trying to gather up her thoughts, when a very unexpected visitor shows up. As blades are shown and Quinn is left helpless, things don't exactly go as planned... Talon ends up stabbing Quinn with something that isn't a blade, and Quinn finds out she loves it. QuinnxTalon Hatesmut, Rated M for lemony goodness ft Valor cameo.


**'Ello e'rryone! Wingsu here!**

**So, after the rollercoaster ride that was my QuinnTalon trilogy, I thought you guys deserved a... nice little make up gift from me for wrenching your hearts out and stomping it to pieces xD**

**And what better way than to give you a dirty, filthy smut filled with hatesex between the two lovebirds? (geddit? loveBIRDS hahahahahahahaplskillme) Besides, you guys voted on my Poll for a QuinnxTalon smut so here it is! Killing two birds with one stone (HAHAHAHAsrslysomeonestopme)**

**So yeah, I know most of you are just here to wank off to the lemon so I'll stop boring you with words and start pleasuring you with... words, I guess?**

**Fuck just read the lemon and leave me a review for my troubles, 'aight?**

**~ Wings**

* * *

It was perhaps day eleven of my reconnaissance within the confines of this cesspool of a city they called Noxus. And honestly, I was quite sick of this place. It pained me to see how the strong walked over their weak. Children were starving in the alleyways leading to a street where fat nobility would be sitting and eating from a platter they didn't even plan to finish. But I couldn't really help the starving children either. They would sooner gut you or slit your throat and take all your money rather than just take what you're offering to them.

I growled frustratedly as I looked over at Valor, who was perched on the windowsill, looking at me with one of his keen, eagle eyes. "I need a drink." I said gruffly as Valor squawked, turned around and flew off, probably going off to hunt as I pulled on my cloak over my demacian ranger armor. The cloak was large, enough to completely cover me, and was a patchy brown color to avoid drawing attention. It also had a hood, which I drew over to hide my short raven colored hair and golden eyes.

Walking down the hallway of the second floor and then down the stairs to the tavern of the inn, I took a seat in one of the shady corners of the room. The waitress, a young freckled girl with curly orange hair, came upto me asking me if I wanted some ale and I nodded. As she walked away, I looked around at the other patrons inside the tavern. There weren't many patrons in this tavern, especially at this hour of the night. A few gruff, rugged looking mercenaries sat on the other side of the tavern, discussing something with weary looks on their faces, tankards of ale in their hands. A few noxian guardsmen sat on another table, eating some dinner consisting of mashed potatoes, peas and, of course, ale. Quinn knew they wouldn't bother her; no Noxian guard could be half-assed to do their duty on their time-off unless it sorely required their attention. And that meant she'd have to threaten one of them, which she obviously wouldn't.

The waitress returned, bringing me a tankard of ale as I looked down at the liquid. I wasn't much of a drinker, truth be told… Demacia had never really taken drinks as a good thing as it dulled the senses. But I needed some sense-dulling right now. The cruelty of this city had begun to wear down on me and if alcohol could provide some reprieve from that, I'd gladly take it.

Taking a tentative sip, I almost choked at the bitter taste. Coughing and spluttering, I had to punch my chest a couple of times to clear the airway, gasping for air afterwards. I took a glance around to see if I had gathered any unwanted attention. Luckily, I hadn't. I turned back around and raised my drink to my mouth, grimacing into my mug as I drank almost half of it in one go. When I lowered my face and the tankard, I almost jumped in surprise.

In front of me, sat a hooded man. And not just any hooded man. A man in a purple hood, with brown leather belts crisscrossing his front, a metal shoulderguard consisting of many sharp points guarding his left shoulder. I knew this man. He was the one I had been tracking for the last few days.

Before I could move, he suddenly reached forward with his hand and grabbed a hold of my left hand, pinning it to the table as he moved his other hand to it as well. I felt the cold metal edge of a blade touch the pulse of my left wrist as he said in a low, deep voice, "I wouldn't be going anywhere if I was you."

I narrowed my eyes at him through my hood, unable to see his face aside from his shadowed lips, which were currently curled upwards slightly in a smirk. I grudgingly lowered myself down from the half-inch I had risen, glaring at the man across from me.

"If you're gonna kill me, do it already." I said in a low whisper as I saw, and heard, him snort derisively.

"If I wanted to kill you, Little Bird, I'd have done it a long time ago." Talon said as I narrowed my eyes at that nickname. '_Little Bird!? Does he think I'm some helpless little girl?'_

As if he had read my mind, Talon said, "No Valor to watch for you in here, Quinn. And none of your little trees or leaves either. And I do notice you left your crossbow back in your room."

My eyes widened momentarily as I whipped around to look down at my hips, to see if I had brought my crossbow. I hadn't. In the heat of the moment, I had forgotten about his knife at my wrist and had to bite back a hiss as my motion caused the blade to slice the delicate skin of my wrist, but thankfully it was glancing cut. That didn't mean it didn't sting, though.

"Didn't know you were a masochist, Quinn." Talon said with amusement as I flustered, watching my blood drip down onto the table, glimmering on the edge of the metal that was visible under his fingers.

"You and I both know you're not going to kill me here, Talon." I said angrily, glaring daggers at the man as I almost _felt _ his eyebrow cock up with amusement, even though I couldn't see it. "Oh, and why is that, little bird?" He drawled.

"Stop calling me that." I snapped as I grinned knowingly, leaning forward to tell him, "And because both of us know you're not stupid enough to kill someone in front of so many people."

"What people would that be, Quinn?" He asked.

I looked around, the smile melting off my face as it was replaced by an expression of complete disbelief. The tavern was now completely empty. I only caught a glimpse of the door to the back of the inn closing as the innkeep and waitress exited the room in haste, leaving me and Talon all alone in the tavern.

"You… You…" I stammered in shock as Talon couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "You set this up!" I said as I felt the first stirrings of fear enter my bloodstream like a shot of adrenaline, shooting through my veins and sinking into my very core.

In a flash of movement, Talon pulled the blade away from my wrist and pulled my wrist up, dragging me forward a bit so I had to lean forward against the table. He brought my wrist up to his hooded face and inspected the thin crimson line on the underside of my forearm.

"It is only because I was able to readjust the blade faster than you moved that prevented my blade from cutting your artery open." Talon said as I looked up at the blood lazily trickling out of my cut, dripping down the dark blue leather that covered my arm, as well as the rest of my body.

Even as I watched, Talon suddenly leaned forward and-

My eyes widened as a flush crept up to my face, a shudder running through me as I simultaneously winced when I felt (and saw) his tongue run across my cut.

"W-What the fuck!?" I stammered as I saw Talon smirk as he drew away, still holding onto my wrist. "I apologize… I was just curious to see how your blood tasted when it was laced with fear." He said as I stood up suddenly, grabbing the half-empty mug of ale with my free hand and whipping it towards Talon's face.

Talon had to lean back sharply to avoid the mug, letting go of my hand as I instantly straightened up and stepped back. Talon stood up as my eyes met his. His movement had caused his hood to fall back and I had to blink at him in surprise. He had long, chocolate brown hair that fell down to past his shoulders, with slightly tanned skin which still retained a queer sort of paleness to it. His eyes, however, was a dark, deep brown that looked like I could melt into their swirls.

What the hell was happening to me? This man was the enemy. I shook myself as I glared at Talon.

"You think you can escape me, luv?" He asked, as Quinn frowned further at his sarcastic word for her.

"Well, things have changed, Talon." I said, brandishing my poor weapon; an empty glass mug. "I have a weapon now."

"What are you going to do? Splash beer on me until I die?" Talon asked, his voice dripping with so much sarcasm that something inside me just snapped. I threw the mug at his face to wipe that smirk off his face, not even pausing to think. Talon just leaned away and let the mug fly across the room and into the wall. He looked back at it then back at me.

"That worked well, didn't it?" He said, smirking with dark malice as he stepped closer towards me.

I stepped back, putting a table in between us as I noticed my breathing rate had increased at least two-fold. "Stay b-back! I'm w-warning you!" I shouted, trying to sound intimidating even as my voice cracked with fear. _I'm going to die. This is how it's going to end._

Talon stepped closer again… And then, he suddenly moved with such speed, I couldn't even follow his movement, stumbling back in surprise with a short yelp, only to bump into something hard behind me. I didn't even have a moment to register what had happened before my arm was wrenched behind me painfully and I was shoved forward onto the table, my upper body and face smacking into the table as Talon held me down, a triumphant smile on his face as his eyes glittered with malice.

"Do it." I said through gritted teeth, tasting something coppery in my mouth and realising I had probably cut the inside of my lips from the table-smack.

"Do what?" Talon asked as he held a dagger, wickedly sharp, to my neck.

"Kill me." I said as I turned my face and looked at him out of the corner of my eyes, my left cheek pressed down on the table so I could look at him.

"I thought you'd never ask." Talon said as he pressed the blade up against my neck. I stopped breathing, my eyes closing tightly as I thought, _Caleb…_

A second passed. Two seconds. Five seconds. And still, I was not dead. Or maybe I was dead? No… I could still feel the blade on my neck, but it had not cut me yet.

"DO IT ALREADY!" I screamed, unable to bear the torture of teetering over the edge of death. "Shut up. I'll do it when I fucking please." Talon said darkly as his grip tightened on the dagger. I could hear his leather gloves against the leather grip of the dagger as his fingers tightened, and for a second time, my heart skipped a beat.

Still, I did not feel the edge cutting me open.

"Talon, please, I beg of you." I said through gritted teeth, tears of anger and fear beginning to trickle out of the corner of my eyes as I looked at him with wide eyes. "If you must kill me, do it. Or I'm going to go fucking insane."

And suddenly, the dagger was nowhere to be found. Talon let go of my arm and just as quickly grabbed onto my shoulders, pulling me up and whipping me around to shove me onto the table on my back as he punched the table next to my face. I winced at that as he brought his face in front of mine, anger burning in his eyes, as he shouted, "DAMN YOU WOMAN! Do not tell me what to fucking do!" The last sentence was growled out with menace, yet with every second I spent on the precipice of death, my fear had melted away into pure anger. I hated this man. I hated him.

"Then fucking do it already. Isn't mercy killing your thing? You already killed women and children without a second thought, why are you taking so long to kill me?" I said aggressively as he brought his face even closer, his teeth bared and gritted in anger as his dark eyes smoldered.

"Do not. Presume. To know me." He said in a quiet voice with barely-held back rage.

"Maybe thats why your precious general abandoned you!" I said angrily, seeing his pupils contract as his eyes widened, realizing I had hit a nerve. But I was going to die anyway. I didn't care. "Its because you're a fucking coward who doesn't even want to admit his own crimes."

"If you don't shut your fucking mouth, I wil-"

"You'll what? Kill me!? Isn't that what you were going to do anyway!?" I shouted back at him, our faces inches apart as the rage boiled within me, rearing it's head like a ferocious dragon. "FUCKING DO IT ALREADY!" I screamed.

His lips slammed into mine, completely catching me off guard as my eyes went wide, Talon taking advantage of my lapse in defence to invade my mouth with his tongue. I tasted alcohol from him, as well as blood… My blood…. And a queer, spicy sort of taste. Not the spicy that would burn one's tongue, but the natural ones you'd find out in the wild that would smell oh so wonderful. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth as my own tongue unconsciously sought his one out, pressing on it to try and expel the intruder. An intense wrestling ensued between the two tongues which lasted for god knows how long, until finally Talon drew away, breathing hard through his teeth as I stared up at him in shock, my breath leaving me in pants as my golden eyes scoured his face, my mind unable to process what had just happened.

"I did it." He said, seething. "I fucking did it, just like you asked. Do you realize how you're feeling right now? Confused? Unable to understand 'Why?' That's how you make me fucking feel every second with your accursed presence." He said, seeming to get more and more enraged as he said it, as if her very existence pissed him off.

I stared up at him, still unable to react as we breathed harshly from the kiss, our warm breaths mixing and mingling in the air between us to form some kind of scent that seeped into my lungs and made my limbs feel like jelly.

I saw a flash of amusement in his eyes as he smirked, his eyes narrowing as he said, "Look at you, little Demacian Ranger who can face death without flinching. But a meeting of lips and she's completely lost." He said venomously as I felt my impulsive anger firing up again. In an instant, our lips smacked together again, but this time, I had leaned up at him, pushing him back as I managed to straighten up, my unusual movement causing me to almost fall on top of him as he grabbed hold of me, not missing a beat. One of his hands curled around my back, pulling me closer as his other hand went up the back of my neck, running his fingers through my hair. His fingers suddenly tightened into a grip as he pulled my head back, breaking the kiss abruptly as a short hiss of pain escaped my mouth, replaced almost instantly with a held back moan as Talon began to make love to my neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling on the soft skin.

And then, Talon stopped and grabbed me around the shoulders and guided me forward roughly as I stumbled.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Talon didn't even glance down at me. "Moving somewhere more… private."

I didn't even ask how he knew which one my room was, but as soon as he had shoved me in and closed the door, I assaulted him again, shoving him against the door roughly as I kissed him, my fingers clutching at his long brown hair as he had clutched at mine, except I was using both hands. He growled into the kiss and I felt the throaty vibrations travel up his mouth and into mine, and lords, did it feel good. He shoved me back, breaking the kiss again as I panted, staring at him. With fluid, fast, movements, he had unclasped his cape and his armor pieces, letting them fall to the floor without a care in the world.

"Really think it's a good idea to throw down your weapons?" I asked as Talon's eyes flashed with amusement again as he pulled his gloves off and stalked towards me. Something flashed in his fingers as he swung his hand up at me, severing the button area of the cloak near my neck which held it up, causing it to fall and revealing my Demacian ranger armor completely as he said, "I could give you 3 days and you'd still never find all the weapons I have on me."

"Maybe I'll find one and fucking stab you right now." I said as he pressed up against me, kissing me passionately again as my hands pressed up against his hard chest, his hands roaming up my sides and front until they reached my breasts. He squeezed them painfully through the leather, making me moan into his kiss as broke the kiss yet again, making me realize how it felt like my lungs were on fire from the lack of air.

He glanced down for a second and reached up to my neck, where the jumpsuit's zipper was. He grabbed it and whipped it down my front within a second, and I knew he must've ruined the zipper with that motion. He wrenched the two upper halves of the leather suit down, exposing my top which was still clothed in a white tank top that hugged my slender body. The motion restricted my arms as the leather bunched up around it so I had to work to free them as well. While I struggled with that, Talon stepped away. As soon as I had wrenched my arms free, I felt Talon's hands close around my thin midriffs and then, he turned me and threw me (none too gently) onto the bed. Thankfully, the bed proved to be a softer landing place than the table from before and I glared up at him, my glare faltering when I realized he was shirtless. His skin was like a tapestry of scars, countless and unending. Each scar seemed to be overlapped by two others. They were mostly spread out over his torso and arms. Only the recent ones were prominent, the rest of them having melted into his skin to be almost unnoticeable. His muscles stood out, all lean sinew and hard fibre, with a ridged abdomen and a V-shape leading down into his pants which made a shudder run through me, though I didn't know why I found that strangely attractive.

He leaned forward, grabbed the leather jumpsuit that had pooled around my waist and pulled it upwards, causing my legs to go up into the air as my back was forced onto the bed, a yelp escaping me. He pulled my boots off at the same time as my jump suit, and threw them onto the floor unceremoniously, leaving me in naught but my tanktop and a pair of white panties but I didn't care.

I sat back up as Talon bent forward, and again, our lips met with fire in our breaths and a fight within our tongues, tasting each other again like it was the first time and the last time we had done so or was doing so. I felt his hands grabbing my tanktop before tearing it down the middle, the sound barely registering in my mind but I didn't give a damn. Then I felt his warm hands on my midriff, rough hands calloused from years of gripping and throwing blades. They felt inexplicable on my skin as one of them caressed me up my ribs and and then landed upon my right breast, eliciting a gasp from me. But since my mouth was locked to his, I did nothing except moan in need into his mouth as I felt him kneading my small breast.

I had always been a bit half-hearted about my breasts… On one hand, I liked them being small. They helped me in my ranging by being less obtrusive. But even I sometimes looked at myself in the mirror and wondered why I didn't look more… feminine. Talon's hands changed all of that, however. He didn't seem to give a damn about my lack of size. He was groping me all the same, kneading my soft flesh, setting my nerves afire as I moaned again and again pitifully into his mouth like a cat in heat.

He had to break off from my mouth for air, making me realize how much of the precious oxygen I lacked myself. The feelings he was flooding my mind with was drowning out the fire in my lungs as my first lungful of air cooled the burning, making the pleasure hit my brain stronger than ever now that it wasn't constricted by the pain of suffocation. I couldn't believe this was happening only from feeling his hands on my breasts; it had never felt like this whenever I was touching them or whenever the medics were touching them during my check ups.

"Look at you, moaning like a common tavern wench." Talon mused as I reminded myself who I was dealing with, annoyance coming back into my mind through the pleasure as I glared at him. "You're like a fu-Ahhh!" As the reply was coming out of my mouth, Talon suddenly yanked on the sensitive pink peaks of my mounds, tweaking them in between his forefinger and thumb, sending jolts of pleasure and pain up my body, catching me completely off guard as he smirked, saying, "Oh what's that? I can hear you over how much you're moaning."

"Oh fuck yo-aghhh." I groaned again, unable to complete my sentence because Talon decided to be a bitch again, this time capturing one of my nubs into his mouth, the wet warmth catching me completely off-guard. I made a muffled moan as he began sucking at it, one hand kneading at the other breast as my hands found their way to his long brown hair again, entangling my slender digits in his chocolaty tresses. I suddenly felt myself feeling tight, uncomfortable in my own skin, as if my own body was far too tight for my liking, and it was getting tighter and tighter, especially after Talon switched from one of my mounds to the other, the assault beginning anew on that one while the former one tingled from his previous ministrations, no quarter given to it's sore state as his fingers began working on it as soon as his mouth had left. I didn't know what was happening, my fingers gripping his hair tighter as my breath hitched and caught in my chest rapidly, my heartbeat almost skipping a beat or two and perhaps stuttering as I felt something reaching a very, very high point.

And then, it all came crashing down as a weak scream clawed it's way out of my body, my mind caught in a state of hypersensitivity as I felt everything in my body, every nerve igniting into a blaze as something inside me just shattered. My back arched up into him, my toes curled, my fingers gripped at his hair so tightly I must've torn some of them out. And then, my body just melted, falling back onto the bed in numb bliss, places still twitching and trembling from the aftershocks. I hadn't even registered that Talon had stopped whatever he had been doing, staring down at me in what I could only describe as complete surprise. "Did you just… climax from that?" He asked incredulously as I simply gasped and panted, unable to form words, my mind a complete mess, my body unresponsive and limp. Talon looked down at my lower regions. A sudden jolt from that area made me yelp again, as I realized he had touched me there through my fabric. He raised his hand up, showing me the two fingers he had used to touch me there as he inspected them them looked at me. "You did… Your panties are completely soaked." He said, his eyes glowering at me as they almost glowed with desire in them. "Such a pathetic sight, climaxing from just that… You must really want it bad." He said as I scowled at him, though it must've looked weak as I had trouble holding the scowl.

"You… cheeky… bastard…" I muttered as he pulled my panties off, throwing them onto the floor somewhere before getting off the bed, working on his own pants. I was far too caught up in the high of my life's first ever climax to watch him but then I felt him coming down again as I looked up at him. "Don't you dare." I said, though I didn't even believe it myself. My lower regions ached horribly, but Talon was the enemy… I had no idea how this had gotten this far, but half of my body still wanted him all the way.

"You think I'll stop after watching you climax like that? After hearing you moan for me?" He said as I looked down to see his hardening manhood, my eyes going slightly wide at the sight. _Was that going to fit in me? _I wondered mentally, but all my doubts were pushed out as I felt Talon's fingers begin to rub my moist lower lips, feeling a growling sort of pleasure travel up my body like an infectious toxin, a groan escaping my lips as Talon himself growled in a low tone. "That's right… Moan for me like the little bitch you are." He said in a husky voice before his fingers suddenly disappeared. I was beginning to question why he had stopped before I felt him at my entrance suddenly. _Too Soon._ Before I could even say anything, he rammed into me completely and I screamed, feeling a tearing pain down there, boiling hot as I clutched at the sheets in pain.

"What the fuck!?"

Through bleary eyes filled with tears, I looked at Talon to see him looking down at where our bodies joined, looking as surprised and shocked as I had ever seen him. He looked up at me, fury and confusion in his eyes as he said, "You're a- You… Why didn't you tell me you stupid girl!" He shouted as I winced at his voice, but we had already come this far. I wasn't going to let him just run away after that… I couldn't bear the thought of it.

I grabbed his wrist, the one that rested on the bed next to my midriff, with my right hand, gripping it tight enough to dig my nails in painfully as I glared at him through tear-blurred eyes. "If you fucking leave stop now… I swear… I will fucking gut you with my bare hands…" She said as Talon looked down at her, the confusion and fury at her for not telling him still evident in his face.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!?" He almost shouted, looking almost panicked at this fact. "I feel like I've fucking raped you!" He spat and I could almost feel him preparing to leave.

My grip tightened on his hand, seeing him wince slightly and look down at me clutching his hand. "If you fucking leave right now then it will be rape. Is that what Du Couteau taught you!? To be a Rapist!?" She screamed, and that is when she saw anger flare in his eyes as he glowered at her. "Don't you fucking dare take his name in that context." He seethed as I narrowed my eyes hatefully at him, hating him for doing this, hating him for even thinking that he was raping me when I was doing this as much as he was. "Well it looks to me like that's what's happening. Du Couteau must've been a horrible fucking assassin to teach his protege to leave work unfinished, especially after taking the maidenhead of young girls! Did he also do that to his wif-"

I screamed as Talon thrust himself into me roughly again, pain and pleasure lancing up my body as Talon suddenly closed his hand on my throat painfully, the air passage being constricted as I choked a bit. "You want me to finish? I'll fucking finish." He growled, before letting go of my throat and grabbing my shoulders, before beginning to roughly ram himself in and out of me, eliciting a scream of pain from my body everytime I felt him invading my inner regions, feeling him pound painfully against the deepest part of my core, feeling the burning agony of my ravaged insides being assaulted further by him. He was basically stabbing her repeatedly in the same place over and over again, almost no pleasure being felt as my exhausted throat could do no more than whimper in pain with every thrust, my fingers clutching at the bedsheets.

And then Talon's face descended upon my neck and a whole new world seemed to burst open inside of me, pleasure making it's colorful and explosive presence known as a moan finally found it's way out of me instead of a scream. The feelings of his mouth kissing and nibbling at the delicate flesh of my neck was intoxicating… I seemed to be more sensitive in that region, as it was torturous for me. And my lower regions had begun to ache with need rather than with pain. Each thrust made a jolt of pleasure run through, pain nothing more than seasoning, spicing up the pleasure that worked it's way into the very fibres of my being.

I begun to instinctively buck and move my hips to meet him with every thrust, emphasizing the pleasure for both of us as his hands began kneading my small breasts again, flicking my nipples with his thumbs. My hands found their way to his back as I dug my nails into his shoulder, my legs crossing behind him to lock him in place as he continued to thrust into me faster and faster, our bodies shining with the thin layer of sweet moisture that coated it, giving all the ridges on Talon's muscular lean body a gleaming edge to it. I felt myself tightening up again as my breathing got faster and more desperate, my nails scratching at his back as I moaned loudly, all pretenses of modesty long forgotten.

"Quinn… I'm… I'm gonna…" He grunted as I refused to unlock my legs, keeping them crossed behind him and preventing him from pulling out as I didn't even look at him, my eyes closed and my head thrown back against the sheets, too enraptured in my peaking pleasure as I screamed, "Do it! Do it inside, I don't care!" Some part of my mind made it's presence known, reminding me that I knew the herbs and plants to grind together to make a tea that would prevent me from getting pregnant. Another part of my mind agreed with it, curious to feel all of him inside her. "Do it!" I screamed again, urging him on, subconsciously begging for my own release.

"I…" Was all he managed to say before he grit his teeth and grunted loudly, arching his back as he made what was possibly his hardest thrust into me that night. I moaned loud enough to make my hoarse throat ache, feeling his warm seed spill into me, filling me up completely as my own climax was reached, my moan turning into a silent scream of complete bliss so potent it was almost agony as my body twitched out of my control. How many times he had shot streams of boiling magma into me, I did not know but when senses finally came back into me, I realized he was lying on top of me, gasping and panting from exhaustion as my body lay limp under neath him, my hands clutching at his back. I unhooked my nails from his back, the entirety of my body numb and weakening by the second as I managed to wrap my arms around his neck lazily and mutter a single word before I slipped away from consciousness.

"Talon…"

…

When morning came, the first thing I realized was that I was covered with something too heavy to be the sheets but too light to be a body. I opened my eyes and moved, a small hiss coming from my mouth as my entire body protesting, sore. The apex inbetween my thighs, especially, hurt and throbbed painfully as a burning pain made it's presence known inside me. But all of this was bearable as I sat up, wincing. I looked around the room, realizing that the assassin who had taken me was nowhere to be found. _He… He left? _I thought, feeling a hollow feeling inside of me as pain found its way into my chest. Not physical pain… But an emotional one. I couldn't believe he would just take my most precious gift like that and leave. Even if we were enemies… I couldn't believe it.

The fact that tears spilled from my eyes made me even angrier. _Why was I crying? _I wiped at them angrily, an angry sob escaping my throat, making it ache and burn as it was already sore and damaged from last night. I reached down at the sheets to rub at my face when I felt the hard leather refusing to soak up my tears. I paused, my sobs stopping as well to look down at the 'sheets'.

Brown leather, wellworn yet still strong and heavy, separating off into five different different tails, each ending in a wicked looking large blade.

"Talon's cape…" I muttered, my voice almost unrecognisable as my own due to it's whispery hoarseness as I looked down at it, caressing it with my thumb (I absently noted how my fingernails were caked in dried blood, realizing I must've clawed Talon much worse than I thought.) and feeling the well worn texture of it. I brought it closer to my face and sniffed it. _It even smells like him._ _Spicy… Musky… _I felt a small, weak smile coming onto my face. Talon valued his cape more than he valued anything else. If he left it here, on top of her…. That meant he really did care.

"You infernal thing…" I muttered, cursing the man for being this unfathomable as I hugged the cape close to my body.

* * *

**As always, if you liked the story, leave a review behind with your thoughts (comments of how you came intensely are uncomfortable but still welcome ). If you really liked it, hit that favourite button xD Also hit the favourite button for me, the writer, if you enjoyed my writing style and would want to see more! :D 6k words of sex and I did it for you guys, my lovely readers 3**

**As always, see you next time around lads! (and ladies ;3 ogodsummerplsdontkillme )**

**~ Wings**


End file.
